How He Could've Found Out
by MagPie003
Summary: Various takes on how Duke could've taken the realization that Nathan could feel Audrey. N/D and D/A friendship with doses of N/A romance. Of course, I own nothing and don't profit from the stories published in these chapters.
1. Version 1

_Author's Note: I had several versions running through my head of how Duke would react to the discovery that Nathan could feel Audrey. Some were funny, and some were a bit angsty/bittersweet. I decided to start sharing all of them. Each version will have its own chapter. Hope you enjoy them. _

"I'm sorry, Mr. Crocker." Nathan lectured in a patronizing tone. "We simply don't have the time, or resources, to invest in a crime that hasn't been committed yet."

"_Yet_ being the operative word!" Duke huffed, slumping in his chair. This wasn't going according to plan.

"And, before you ask: No. I'm not looking the other way while you rifle through the files." Nathan continued in the same tone, obviously enjoying himself. The aggravated man sitting on the other side of his desk was about to suggest he do something physically impossible with the files when Audrey rose from her own desk. Instinct told her it was time to put a barrier between her boys.

"Come on now, Duke." She said as she came over to lean against the side of Nathan's desk.. "You know we're not going to let some tattooed nut job kill you."

"You wouldn't," he retorted, "Nathan would probably hand the guy all my pertinent info and a grand!"

"No, he wouldn't! Would you Nathan?" Audrey protested, turning to give the man in question a look. After a moment, Nathan shrugged and offered them both a smirk.

"I wouldn't give someone a grand to kill Duke." He deadpanned.

"Thanks, Nate, I feel so much better." Duke snorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, it's true. Why would I pay someone when there are plenty of people around here who would do it for-OW! Parker!" The yelp escaped from his mouth as Audrey's hand connected none too gently with the back of his head..

"Stop being mean." She hissed.

"Says the woman who just smacked me!" Nathan countered with a pout.

"Oh, it wasn't that hard!"

"Um, what just happened?" Duke cut into their bickering with a strained voice. The partners turned their attention back to the man who was gaping at them like he was the catch of the day.

"Seriously? I've done the same thing to you more than once." Audrey laughed.

"Not what I meant." He replied, pointing at Nathan. "You-you felt that!"

"Yeah, I did." Nathan agreed sullenly.

"Does that mean that Ian really did cure you?" Duke asked, mouth still agape.

"Not exactly." Audrey explained. "Nathan can't feel everything, just me."

"When did you figure this out?"

"When Jess left." Nathan admitted. "But, I didn't tell Audrey until everything that had happened with the Chief."

"And you were going to share this wonderful news with me when?" Duke pressed, stung. When the world was collapsing, he was the first call they made. Would it kill them to share some good news? Nathan looked as if he was going to offer a sarcastic retort about the necessity of keeping Duke in the loop. However, a sharp glance from Audrey reminded him that he was still in smacking range.

"We're still wrapping our heads around it, I guess." Audrey replied with an apologetic shrug. "It's not like we've told anyone else."

"Then, Nathan, let me be the first to congratulate you. Now, back to my little dilemma-"

"No, Duke. We're not launching an investigation into the potential criminal life of every tattooed person in Haven. No, We're not leaving you alone with one of our computers." Nathan interrupted firmly. After giving Audrey a quick smile, he added more gently, "And, no, we're not going to stand by and let someone kill you."

"We'd let you know the moment we heard anything." Audrey concurred. "You know that."

"Well, this has been _so_ helpful." Duke grumbled as he rose from his chair. "Thanks, really."

An amused look was exchanged between the partners as he left the office. The conversation that followed was silent, but, fully understood. Nathan sighed, smiled again, and jerked his head in the direction of the office door.

"Go on," he chucked dryly, "ease your conscience."

"And put your mind at ease while I'm at it." Audrey suggested with a similar smile as she pushed away from the desk and headed out to the hallway. After a quick scurry, she caught up with Duke midway to the exit.

"Hold up a sec." She called. Duke paused in surprise.

"I thought that the conversation was over." He pointed out flatly. Audrey wondered if he realized how petulant he sounded.

"That conversation is." She agreed. "I wanted to talk to you about something else. You do realize we weren't actually trying to keep things from you, right?"

Duke sighed inwardly as noted the nervous pitch of her voice and the expectant look in her eyes. Any other time, with anyone else, he'd use that anxiety to his advantage to get what he'd come for in the first place. Unfortunately for his inner con artist, this wasn't any other time or person. This was Audrey, hip deep in troubles time. She already had enough on her back.

"Of course you weren't." He assured her. "One, you're still, as you said, 'wrapping your head around it'. Two, it's not like we haven't had more pressing issues to discuss when we see each other. Three, none of us are the "share our feelings" types. Right now I'm just feeling a little-"

"Petulant?" She teased.

"I guess you could say that." Duke conceded, recognizing that the had spent the better half of their recent conversation in a self-righteous sulk.

"I've got something that could help with that." Audrey offered, taking his arm and tugging him further down the hall. "Laverne left a box of chocolate chip cookies in the break room."

"That would work." He chuckled. A thought came to him as they entered the room that contained snacks and the cherished coffee pot. "Did you follow me to make sure my feelings weren't hurt, or, to make sure I didn't sneak into the records room?"

"A little of column A. A little of column B." She answered handing him one of the promised cookies.

"At least you're honest." He commented good-naturedly as he took a bite. "Besides, I'm glad to get a moment alone with you."

"Oh?" Audrey raised an eyebrow as she munched on her own cookie.

"I've come up with a way to reduce your rent if you're interested." He explained with his most charming smile.

"Does this way involve your parking tickets or anything that Nathan just told you was out of the question?" She asked, knowing all too well what that smile usually meant.

"I'm insulted you'd think that!" He protested with a pout that she'd seen too often to take seriously. "Here I am, trying to be nice, and-"

"Okay, okay." Audrey laughed. "What are you offering?"

"Audrey, I will lower your rent if you promise me you'll hit Nathan on a daily basis. Nothing too hard. I just want you to-OW!" Duke's explanation came to a halt as Audrey's fist punched into his shoulder. " What was that for?"

"Free sample."


	2. Version 2

"Wow, Duke. Helping me move _and_ throwing in dinner? You really are glad to have someone living up here." Audrey teased.

"Well, it does mean more money coming in." Her new landlord agreed with a laugh.

"Don't get too excited, Parker." Nathan quipped as he brought in the last box from the Bronco. "He just wants to keep you distracted from whatever illicit on-goings happen downstairs."

"You know, I was going to throw in dessert too, but, now you can forget it." Duke threatened playfully. Nathan rolled his eyes as he set his box on the table. Considering that Duke had already placed the order before coming out to help move Audrey's boxes upstairs, the threat had no teeth. Like most comments from Duke, its sole purpose was to tease a reaction from a pretty girl.

"Aw, no fair," protested the pretty girl in question. "Besides, he-Oh, no! Nathan, your back!"

"What about it?" He asked, wracking his brains to figure out what he could have done to himself this time.

"You're bleeding." Duke explained as he began to rummage through the boxes on the table for a first aid kit. It was a given that anyone who worked closely with Nathan would have a well stocked supply of bandages.

"It's in the same place as the nails were." Audrey added, turning him fully for a better look. A small dark stain on his shoulder was spreading. "I thought you had gotten this taken care of."

"I did," Nathan answered as he let her push him down into a nearby chair. "Got a tetanus shot and everything."

"You could have ripped a stitch when we were moving the boxes." Duke said as he handed the kit to Audrey. "Why didn't you say anything? Audrey and I could've handled it just fine."

"I forgot about it." Nathan replied as if he was talking about something as banal as leaving a book on a bus. "It's not like they hurt."

"I should've remembered, at least." Audrey sighed guiltily as she cautiously pulled at his shirt collar to get a better look at the wounds. When her fingers brushed against the skin next to the stitches, Nathan let out a strained whimper and pulled away from her touch. "Nathan, I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking."

"It's all right." He hissed, trying to stay still. "I wasn't expecting it either."

"Did you just feel pain?" Duke asked, surprised.

"Apparently, I did." Nathan replied with a dry chuckle.

"How?"

"Because I touched his stitches." Audrey explained, the guilt from before still in her voice. Confusion passed over Duke's face as he took in the two people in front of him. Why would Audrey touching Nathan matter? Then, it clicked into place. This was another part of everything Audrey was getting around to telling him.

"Part of her immunity to the troubles, got it." He said with a little shrug. "Nathan, you still keep an extra shirt in your truck, right?"

"Yeah, it's in the back."

"Good, give Audrey your keys." He requested. "We can't have the interim Chief walking around all bloody. Audrey, please grab the food from Nora while you're down there. It should be ready by now. I'll have him patched up by the time you get back."

"Are you sure?" She asked, taking the keys from Nathan. " I can take care of it."

"I know that. Believe me, I'd prefer it." Duke replied. "But, if I do it, it won't hurt. If it doesn't hurt, he'll stay still instead of moving around and making it worse."

"Right." Audrey conceded with a nod. Nathan didn't look entirely pleased by the change of events, but, didn't protest.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful." Duke promised her with a reassuring smile.

"It didn't really hurt. I was just surprised." Nathan defended as Audrey exited the apartment. "Really, I would've been-"

"I know. No one is questioning that." Duke cut in as he got the supplies out and laid them on the table. "But she'll worry less if I do it. And Audrey worrying less means she gives _you_ less grief about being careless…again."

"Good point." Nathan relented with a sigh. Between the two of them, they were able to peel off Nathan's shirt without moving the injured muscles too much. Duke was relieved to see that the stitches hadn't popped open. They had just been pulled enough to cause him to bleed . Even though he knew it didn't matter, he did his best to be gentle as he cleaned away the blood. For one thing, he had promised Audrey. For another, it would just be his luck that Nathan would miraculously regain feeling just as he was poking at a stitch.

"You could've told me." He told Nathan softly as he applied a protective bandage to the area. Nathan noted that he was using the same light, but, reproachful tone he'd used they were burying the Chief.

"I tried." Nathan offered. "Back when I asked you about fate at Vanessa's."

"I guess you did; I just didn't pick up on it." Duke replied. He was going to have to pay closer attention to what his stoic sometimes-friend said from now on. Otherwise, he'd keep missing things. "When did you tell Audrey?"

"She figured it out herself before I could get the nerve. It was the morning Audrey Two showed up." Nathan explained, smiling slightly at the memory of her placing the badge in his hand.

"That's Audrey for you." Duke chuckled. "Seriously though, I'm just glad you can feel something after all this time."

"Even if it's Audrey?" He asked. Duke paused. It wasn't hard to read between the lines this time. While Nathan's voice was mostly neutral, there was an undercurrent in the question that the other man couldn't miss.

"Yeah, Nate. Even though it's Audrey." He affirmed quietly as he taped the last of the bandage in place. With a forced cheerfulness, he announced, "There, all done. That wasn't so bad now was it?"

"Thanks." Nathan replied with genuine gratitude and some relief. "Audrey will be pleased I'm not getting blood stains all over her new place."

As if on cue, the woman in question came onto the landing holding a shirt in one hand and a takeout bag from downstairs in the other. Neither man missed the way her face colored at the sight of a shirtless Nathan. Or the almost shy smile on her face as she handed Nathan the clean top.

"Try not to get blood on this one." She admonished as she gave his arm a quick pat. The hitch in his breath and the wondering smile that followed were also impossible to miss.

"No promises." He teased as he covered himself back up, still smiling.

"Promises or not, she's taking care of you next time." Duke warned. As he went to clean off his hands, he overheard Audrey playfully scolding Nathan about being more careful. Oh well, he did say _less_ grief after all.

A timeline came to his mind as he soaped up his hands and ran them under the water. Audrey's discovery was after she had told Duke he had to like her confiding in Nathan first. More of the timeline slid into place as he recalled that Evie's little introduction had also come later. Choosing to go to Nathan over him had nothing to do with Nathan's ability to feel her. Or, his surprise wife.

For some reason, that made it hurt less and more at the same time.

Shaking off his thoughts with the water, he dried his hands and headed back out. Tonight, he was just going to have a pleasant evening with friends. The things he didn't want to think about could wait. Audrey and Nathan had set up the food on the deck while he was in the bathroom. Some of his thoughts must have still been on his face as Audrey came in to grab more napkins from one of the boxes.

"Everything OK?" She asked, pausing before going back out.

"Yeah. Just tired I guess." He deflected coming over to her.

"Good thing you didn't get the chance to tell Nora to forget dessert. You could use the sugar." Audrey teased, her nose crinkling a little as she smiled.

"I got distracted." He reminded her with a chuckle. "Besides, we should celebrate your first night in your own place."

"I really am glad you decided to lower the rent." She added. "Otherwise, I'd still be stuck in that little room at the bed and breakfast."

"Like I said, I'd rather lease the place to a friend." Duke explained. At the word 'friend', Audrey's smile became a little broader. Reaching up, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks, really." She said as she exited onto the deck. Duke shook his head, smiled, and followed. It surprised him how that little gesture of affection suddenly made feel better. Or, how much it pleased her to have him name her as a friend. It also surprised him that it didn't really bother him that her chair was slightly closer to Nathan's.

More and less at the same time.

_A/N: If you have any ideas for a good chapter on how Duke would've reacted, feel free to send me a private message. I'll be sure to credit any ideas used in the story._


	3. Version 3

_A/N: I envisioned this one taking place sometime after Audrey is rescued from the kidnapper(s) who took her at the end of Season 2._

"I was hoping I'd run into you." Greeted Duke as Nathan came down the steps from the upstairs apartment. He appeared non plussed at the sight of Audrey's landlord.

"Duke, really, it's late and I'm tired. You can whine to me about your parking tickets in the morning. Better yet, whine to Audrey. She tolerates it better." Nathan replied when he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Actually, I wasn't going to bring those up. Why do you always think I want something?"

"Would you like the full list, or, the compressed version?" Nathan asked dryly. Before the other man had a chance to feign offense he asked, "So, if this isn't about the tickets that were so important earlier today, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Something that would go better with a drink. Come on in." Answered Duke, walking back into the Gull. Nathan followed with a sigh. Whatever this was about, it would go faster if he humored him. After snagging a bottle of Nathan's preferred beer and a glass of scotch for himself, Duke led him out onto the deck. It was a quiet mid week night. Aside from a few locals, the place was empty. The two men had the deck to themselves. Nathan leaned against the wall, sipped his beer, and waited for Duke to get to the point.

"First off, congratulations." Duke began after a swallow from his glass.

"Thanks." Nathan smirked as he recalled just how Duke had discovered the romantic side to his and Audrey's relationship earlier that day. They really needed to get a better lock for his office.

"Although, I'm sure we'd all have preferred me finding out some other way. Sorry about that." He apologized, taking another swallow.

"That'll teach you to knock." Nathan chuckled, sipping more of his beer. "It's not like barging into my office demanding I fix your ticket problem has ever actually worked."

"Believe me, it won't happen again. The barging in part at least." Duke promised with a shudder. While Nathan was pretty sure that it was just the lighting, it looked like Duke was blushing. "I hope Audrey wasn't too upset."

"Are you kidding me? She was _still_ giggling over your horrified stare when I said goodnight a few minutes ago." Nathan teased. "From the look on your face, you'd have thought we were doing something far worse than kissing."

"Well that's a relief…I think." Duke punctuated the sentiment with a final gulp from his glass. Nathan offered him a smile as he nursed his beer. The silence that fell between them wasn't uncomfortable. However, Duke still seemed restless.

"Did you bring me over here just to apologize?" Nathan ventured after a moment. "Because, really, we weren't angry-"

"Was it before or after you knew you could feel her?" Duke asked, suddenly wishing he'd put more in his glass.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, Nate, it was obvious that you were getting something out of it too. Makes sense, given that she's, um, gifted." Duke explained with a grin. "What I'm wondering is when did you fall in love with her: Before or after you realized you could feel her?"

"And why do you want to know this?" Nathan demanded, incredulous.

"Because."

"Because, what?" He pushed, growing aggravated. While he would tolerate taunting and prodding from Duke on a lot of things for Audrey's sake, this was off limits.

"Because, I need to know what this is." Duke answered calmly. "Are you with her because you can feel her, or, because she is Audrey?"

"How the hell could you even ask me that! How is it any of your business?" Nathan exclaimed, growing angry. He wasn't about to justify his romance life to Duke-Love'Em and Leave'Em-Crocker.

"It's my business because she's my friend and I care about her." Duke answered. His voice was still calm, but, there was an edge to it.

"Duke, please. Don't tell me you're-"

"No." He stated firmly. "I don't blame you for thinking of it, but, no I'm not jealous. For once, this isn't about me."

"Then what is it then?" Nathan pressed, still angry, but, also curious. If it wasn't jealousy, and it wasn't a chance to torment him, what could it be?

"Look, I know you're crazy about her. The whole town knows it. It's about whether you're crazy about her for the right reasons. She deserves someone who is in love with her, not just what she can do. The last thing she needs is to have just another person who wants her only for whatever it is about her that shuts the troubles off. I don't want to see her…"

Normally, this was the point in past conversations where Nathan would walk away in disgust, or, punch Duke in the mouth. Who did he think he was to question Nathan's motives anyways? Still, there was something in the other man's voice that gave him pause. Nathan played the scene at the station and their recent conversation over in his head as Duke continued to ramble and pace. The uncharacteristic embarrassment over seeing them kiss, the apology beer, and the concern over the sincerity of Nathan's feelings were pointing towards something utterly bizarre. Something he never would've believed possible before Audrey showed up and made both of them into better men.

"And another thing about that is-Nathan! What is so funny!" Duke shouted as he stopped in his tracks and glared at the bemused smile on the other man's face.

"Calm down, Duke. I'm not laughing at you." Nathan soothed. "Okay, maybe I am just a little. It's just that I never thought I'd see the day where you were demanding to know if another man had honorable intentions."

"What are you talking about?"

"Seriously, you're acting like I asked your baby sister to the prom without your permission." Nathan pointed out with a quiet laugh. "Which, by the way, is funny considering what happened to _you_ after your prom date's brother got a hold of you."

Duke deflated as he processed why Nathan was laughing at him. It _was_ ridiculous. He was acting like a meddling, overprotective, big brother to a woman who was Haven's equivalent to a superhero. Hopefully, the hero in question would never find out. He'd get an earful and then some. Maybe he'd get lucky and Nathan would be satisfied with just mocking him. Probably not. Sighing, Duke turned towards the water and leaned against the railing.

"You're right. It's none of my business. Forget I said anything." Duke pleaded quietly. Instead of taking the hint and leaving, Nathan walked over to join him against the railing.

"Hey," Nathan said, nudging him with his elbow. When Duke looked over at him, he smiled and added, "To answer your question: I cared for Audrey long before I knew I could feel her. How could I not? Her smile alone is…well, you get the idea."

"Yeah, I think I do." Duke replied, finally smiling a little.

"Here's an example you would appreciate." Nathan offered with a smirk. "On the McShaw's opening night, she and I had just sat down when you came over. I was all I could do not to break your jaw, and, not for the regular reasons. I had to remind myself that I was her partner, not her boyfriend, and that I had no claim on her. You have no idea how hard that was."

"Well, thank you for your restraint." He chuckled.

"I liked her from the moment I met her. Everything about her made me smile. From that night, I also knew I wanted her too. Maybe, even loved her." Nathan explained. Duke nodded and went back to staring at the water. An unasked question hung in the air. Nathan finished the last of his beer as he waited for Duke to muster up the nerve. When it looked like that wasn't going to happen, he sighed and answered it anyways.

"From the moment we pulled her out of that trunk. The very thought that she was dead had almost killed me too. When I saw her again, and knew she was going to be all right, I just knew."

"What took you so long then?" Duke asked. "That was almost a year ago."

"Because I needed to be damned sure it wasn't just that I could feel her." He answered. "As you were saying earlier, she deserves better than that."

"That she does." Duke agreed. "Um, about that: You're not going to tell her about our little talk, right?"

"No, absolutely not!" Nathan protested with a laugh. "First, she'd kick your ass for thinking that she needed protecting. Then, she'd kick mine for laughing at you."

"Good point!" He affirmed with a chuckle of his own. In a slightly more serious tone he added, "Look, I'm sorry if I crossed a line a moment ago. Or, two. Or, three."

"If I were in your shoes, I'd have asked the same thing." Nathan admitted, giving him another friendly nudge.

"Thanks," Duke sighed.

"Now, if that's all, I have work in the morning."

"G'night Chief." Duke said as the other man pushed away from the railing. "Oh, and Nate?"

"Yeah?" Nathan asked, turning back around.

"Screw this up, and, I don't care how mad she'll get. I will find a way to make it hurt." Duke warned. Instead of becoming angry again, Nathan just smiled, nodded, and headed out the door. After he left, Duke let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. His head tilted upward as he took in the roof of his deck, which was also the bottom of Audrey's balcony.

"Sweetheart, you really are going to be the death of me."


	4. Version 4

The Haven Herald's crossword puzzle wasn't as challenging as the ones offered in larger papers. Most of the clues dealt with fishing or town gossip. The real challenge was finding enough time in the day to complete it. Meeting that challenge was something Duke looked forward to as he settled down to a very rare delivery, restaurant, and trouble free afternoon. Well, that and the beer getting cold in his refrigerator. Which was why the familiar sound of Nathan's Bronco approaching his boat just as he'd completed the "across" words was such a let down. Looking up, he could see that the two officers approaching his boat weren't happy. While Nathan's brooding glare was nothing new to him, seeing the same look on Audrey's face was. Duke tried to recall if he had performed any blatantly illegal acts lately and came up with nothing. In fact, he'd been pretty well behaved. The cause of their sour moods had occurred before they came to the marina. Just to be safe, Duke flashed them one of his more disarming smiles.

"Afternoon, officers. Wasn't expecting to see either of you today." He said. As they came onto the deck, Duke noticed that Nathan looked worse for wear. He was more banged up than usual and there was a bandage on the side of his head. "What happened to you?"

"We weren't expecting it either." Nathan replied, pointedly ignoring the question. "But that little problem with the rocks from yesterday seems to -."

"What happened is someone can't grasp the concept that just because he can't feel he can still be injured!" Audrey jumped in, answering the question Nathan had avoided.

"For the love of-would you rather I hadn't pushed you out of the way?" Nathan argued. Duke gave the other man a look of pity as he realized that this wasn't the first time today that they'd had this conversation.

"You know, I was just about to grab a beer. Anyone want one? No? Be right back up." Duke said as he retreated inside. His offer was ignored by the two friends as they continued to fight. Whatever they had come to discuss with him was going to have to wait until they'd finished this round.

The angry voices continued upstairs as he pulled out a bottle and popped off the top. Duke considered the owners of those voices as he took the first sip. They were both right in their own way. Nathan just wanted to protect the people around him, especially Audrey. That was becoming harder and harder to do as things heated up in the town. Audrey just wanted him to stop acting like he was part human shield/part battering ram. It certainly wasn't the first time in recent memory that he'd been witness to this particular "discussion." Duke didn't like that there was so much constant tension between two people who were normally so in sync. He'd give them a few suggestions on how to deal with that tension, but, he didn't have a death wish. Most of them may not work on Nathan anyways.

The voices on deck had suddenly grown quiet. That could mean that the situation was resolved for now. Or, one or both of them had walked off in a huff. Either way, it was time to get back up there. When Duke reached the deck, it was all he could do to keep a grip on his beer. He hadn't needed to give them any suggestions about tension relief after all. Nathan was in the chair he'd recent vacated with Audrey on his lap, kissing her like it was going out of style. The groan Nathan made as her fingers dug into the base of his neck assured him that he didn't need to worry about certain methods working. He was certainly enjoying himself. Well, that was interesting. When did Nathan start feeling Audrey? Duke realized he had two options: A) He could start grilling them on this new discovery or B) He could kick them off his boat.

He chose option B.

"Excuse me." He called, trying hard to keep the laughter creeping up on him out of his voice. The couple froze and looked towards him. It was apparent that they'd forgotten anything in the world except each other.

"Sorry." Audrey apologized, turning bright red as she hopped off of Nathan. "It's, well-"

"Stop." He ordered, holding up his free hand and finally letting some laughter escape. "Congratulations on coming to your senses. However, I have a rule: No one is allowed to get lucky on my boat unless I'm involved. Since I don't do threesomes that involve another guy, you're going to have to finish this somewhere else. If you still need to ask me about your case after that, I'll be around."

Audrey giggled as she grabbed Nathan's hand and pulled him out of the chair. He wore a wide grin that looked goofily out of place as she practically dragged him off the deck and towards the Bronco. As they drove away, Duke settle back into his chair and smoothed out his paper. Before starting the "down" words, he flipped out his phone.

"Dave? Hi, it's Duke. I've got good news and bad news about the pool: Good news is that you were right on when. Bad news is that we were all wrong on _where_!"


End file.
